Halloween Event
__TOC__ halloween 2013 Description We discovered this when we were playing, a pop up suddenly appears: GREAT! our gods have given us new goodies!! After refreshing the game we spotted the halloween event introduction saying:The Halloween Event is an special Galaxy Life Facebook event that started on Thursday October 25th of 2012, and lasted for 10 days until the 4th of November. It consists of a determined number of attack waves, that you must repel to obtain "The Relic" from the evil Halloween Spirit after a certain number of units are fought, or after a certain amount of time (10 days) It is now back for 2013 and is the same storyline really exept for some minor details being taken away. The Halloween units are now stronger for players of a higher level instead of being the same for everybody. Again,In 2014,It started on October 23,2014.Now it Ends in 15 Days. Story / Unlock Mission Facts & Tips Facts: *They don't seem like someone you'd want to talk to. As shown in the picture, it will most likely be a starling of an undead nature. *They are commanded and led by the Evil Halloween Spirit. *You're helped by a "Good" halloween spirit (or shaman, if you will). *The event lasts for 10 days, with waves of attacks strewn every 8-12 hours depending on your player level. *You can delay the attack once per wave for 5 minutes. There will be no more delay after the initial 5 minutes, but it will be back on the next wave. *The attacking waves get larger on every attack wave. *The explosive pumpkin has enough power to destroy any unit on the battlefield, including your own. *Missle turrets, alongside units in bunkers, are the only defense against the Demons. *If you defeat the maximum required of 750 units, you'll get a reward of: 100 skeletons, 75 zombies, 25 demons, 50 Jasons, and all the extra items you obtained from the the Chaman, since the beginning and for repelling waves. *You can only get 1 holy potion from the friendly Halloween spirit for free, subsequential ones will cost Galaxy chips to purchase. See Special Items table below. *You can buy new halloween units for galaxy chips see Zombies table. You can only buy these units if you have completed the event. *if the halloween spirit attacks you it shows his name (esoh) in the upper screen. *On the Halloween 2014, you'll get 4 unknown rewards if you kill many undead. *On Halloween 2014, you need to kill 250 undead every question mark. *The first question mark is Skeletons, then Zombies, then Jason and the last is the Demons. *If you finished a question mark, you'll get nothing, but you'll get the reward after the event. *On Halloween 2014, special decorations were given. Tips: *There are rumors that after this event, alliance chat will be implemented into the game. * The first wave consists of creatures hinted in the new loading screen, e.g Zombies, Skeletons, Jasons (starlings with hockey masks and chainsaws) and flying Demons that somewhat resemble starlings. * Be careful, as Zombies spit acid, and the Jason unit deals high Damage. * The best defense against the attacks are bunkers full of Colossus or Bazookas but Falcons can also be a decent substitute. * A zeppelin may be a good idea to put in one of your bunkers, but beware, units in large group with easily focus it down. * The best turret against the attacks are mortars even though it cannot attack the Flying Demons. * Place lasers on the border of your base, they are the best turret against the monsters after the mortar! * The Zombies' acid attack can be dangerous for units in bunkers, so watch out for these. * Don't underestimate these monsters. The waves grow larger every attack, to the point Defense Bunker get destroyed and Colossus die in combat. * Build traps all around your base, it can be helpful to destroy the waves of zombies! * Any unit at high numbers destroyes turrets in a matter of seconds, the best defense against them are bunkers full of Colossi, S-trike, or Falcons * aircrafts are the best units to place in bunkers because these monsters can't attack flying units * Delay is best for who got a destroyed base, leaving you only 5 Minutes to repair, so, put units in the bunker, or rebuild. * The skeletons lower their waves, while Jason and Flying Demon increase their waves, Zombies will be lowered numbers in other waves * During 2 days to the end of the event, The waves lowered by 11/10/9/8/7 hours, so prepare this waves! * The people who finished the event will get more reward and nothing to do again on the event, and also they can buy Undead units by chips. * Falcons,S-trike are one of the best here, as they move faster, and hard to hit, Falcon can only be hitted by Flying Demons, while S-trike is being attacked by Skeletons,Zombies,And Jason. * S-trike can dodge the range attack from zombies * There be maybe a bug or glitch will happen to you when you put flying units and the Defence Bunker is destroyed and they're still fighting,after it, you view your bunker and they're still there, if you do attacks,refresh/reload,visit planets and others, it will be lost. Zombies & Special Items Each type of undead have a target preference at first, Zombies and The Flying Demons attack anything, Skeletons and chainsaws take Defences. *Troops that have died will be summoned and revived by the evil spirit, so Zombies and Skeletons comes from Infantry , Jason comes from Vehicles (needs confirmation), and The Flying Demons are Aircrafts. *Zombies are the only ranged unit (spit acid), while the rest of the 3 evil creatures are melee. *Jason does not appear as undead here, but it's still controlled by the evil spirit to destroy your base and smash it to pieces! *Flying demons don't have visible legs and feet on the opening screen, but are shown when attacking *Those people that doesn't finish the event will be given 100 Skeletons. *Emissary Of Evil- Health 25000 Damage 3200 Target Defence There are items that can help you defeat the waves of undead, which are obtainable by successfully repelling waves, or purchasing them with galaxy chips. *The extensive items are the "Arcane seal", "Explosive pumpkin", and "Holy potion". *The pumpkin and Arcane Seal has no effect on normal units, but the Holy Potion still functions after the event Gallery Halloween WallPaper.jpg|First Halloween Wallpaper GL halloween poster.jpg|Halloween poster Halloween Wallpaper 2.jpg|Second Wallpaper Released Worker looking at sky.jpg|A worker looking at the sky, holding mines Capture9.png|Zombies on the attack menu, after finished Halloween Event. Galaxylife halloween attack.jpg|A worker on duty, discovering the attack GL halloween Skeleton.png|Concept art of a Skeleton halloween.jpg GL halloween.jpg|"Build a Halloween Starling" Contest Winner Vampire Halloween Event Ad.png|Halloween Event GL wiki Ad. 1c611b4bea (2).jpeg|galaxy life See Also *? *? *? Category:Events Category:Facebook Events